


The Best is Yet to Come, or Five Times Hecate and Pippa Get Interrupted and One Time They (Kinda) Don't

by twtd



Series: A Magic All Its Own [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: The title says it all.***She hadn’t, in fact, seen Pippa for several days. Their schedules hadn’t matched up and it wasn’t like she could simply move her into the palace as much as she might want to, as much as it might simplify things. Still, Pippa was planning on returning to the palace with Hecate that night and for that Hecate was grateful. She found she didn’t like going to bed alone when her other option was to have Pippa there with her. It made her feel clingy and foolish sometimes, but she did her best to overcome those feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it does seem like I'm posting a new story in this universe every day. I hope you haven't gotten sick of me yet!

Hecate sighed as she got out of the car. She and Pippa were supposed to go together to the restaurant, somewhere new and trendy that Pippa was more than happy to use Hecate’s name to get into, but Hecate’s day had run long. She hadn’t, in fact, seen Pippa for several days. Their schedules hadn’t matched up and it wasn’t like she could simply move her into the palace as much as she might want to, as much as it might simplify things. Still, Pippa was planning on returning to the palace with Hecate that night and for that Hecate was grateful. She found she didn’t like going to bed alone when her other option was to have Pippa there with her. It made her feel clingy and foolish sometimes, but she did her best to overcome those feelings. 

Hecate stepped through the door to the restaurant and though she didn’t immediately find Pippa among the other diners, she wasn’t worried. She rarely went out to eat. Bringing various chefs to the palace was logistically easier, but it was what Pippa has wanted, insisting the decor was just as much a part of the experience as the food. The other diners, as they had been instructed, ignored her presence altogether as she was led to the chef’s table and Pippa. It was odd but she suspected it was also utterly normal. Pippa stood as she reached the table and snuck a quick kiss to Hecate’s cheek. It was the most public statement of their relationship they had ever engaged in and it left Hecate temporarily bewildered. She took her a moment to collect herself before sitting down. 

“You’ve had a long day,” Pippa said as she reached across the table and held her hand out for Hecate’s. Hecate paused a moment before she placed her hand in Pippa’s. She was rewarded with a comforting squeeze. It took some of the tension from her shoulders. 

“My meeting with the Prime Minister took up far more time than it should have.” Hecate closed her eyes for a moment to center herself. Pippa squeezed her hand again. “It pushed everything in my day back by 45 minutes.” 

Pippa winced in sympathy. “I know how much you hate that.” Hecate expected punctuality of everyone but most importantly she expected it of herself. “You made it up though. You were only 10 minutes late getting here.”

“Yes, well, I expected getting ready would take longer than it did.” Truthfully, she had built in time to get distracted by Pippa and whatever marvelous dress she was wearing. The dress was still marvelous, but Hecate couldn’t very well show her appreciation in public the way she wished to. “You look lovely.” 

Pippa smiled prettily. “Thank you. You look beautiful, as always.” Hecate blushed. She was still getting used to receiving such compliments as Pippa was the only one who ever paid them.

A server appeared at Hecate’s side. “Your Majesty, if you’re ready to begin?” she asked. Hecate looked to Pippa, and seeing no objections, nodded once. She listened politely to the menu as the server explained it but took in very little of the substance. The palace would already have sent over a list of her likes and dislikes. They would eat whatever the chef decided to cook. Thus, her time was better spent gazing at Pippa. She really just couldn’t get enough of the other woman. Ada had called her besotted and she supposed the characterization was correct. 

The server, suspecting she didn’t have her guests’ full attention, quickly wrapped up her review and excused herself. 

Hecate and Pippa fell into light conversation as their meal progressed around them and though it was quite good, Hecate found that it didn’t capture her attention the way Pippa did. She was so caught up that she almost missed the small child peeking around the door from the kitchen. Pippa immediately zoned in on her startled expression and followed Hecate’s line of sight. She laughed lightly and wiped her mouth with her napkin. 

“Hello there,” Pippa said as Hecate waved off the security officer standing just on the other side of the doorway. 

“Hi!” the child said. She looked between Pippa and Hecate as she stepped fully into the room and now that Hecate could see her properly she guessed the little girl to be around five. Certainly too young to be a threat. Still, Hecate didn’t know how to respond. She had no experience being alone with young children. It was a good thing Pippa was there with her. 

“I’m Maria. Are you really important?” She looked between the two women. “Daddy says that only really important people get to sit back here.” 

“And just who is your daddy?” Hecate asked though perhaps a bit too formally. Maria took it in stride though. 

“He’s back there.” Maria pointed back into the kitchen which really did nothing to answer Hecate's question. She seemed to think hard for a minute. “He’s the chef,” she said proudly. 

“Well,” Hecate started before Pippa shot her a look. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Maria.” Maria’s smile turned into a yawn. Pippa exchanged another look with Hecate. 

“I think it’s time for us to find your father,” Hecate said though it lacked her usual imperiousness. She stood and offered Maria her hand. Maria took it with enthusiasm. Hecate walked with Maria into the kitchen. As soon as the first person noticed her presence, the kitchen went silent. There was a flurry of bows and curtsies which Hecate accepted graciously. The chef’s eyes went wide when he noticed why the queen was in his kitchen. 

“Your Majesty,” Alejandro started. “I’m so sorry.” He rushed over to where Maria was still clinging to Hecate’s fingers. 

“Yes, Mr. de Silva” Hecate said dryly. “You seem to have misplaced someone.” 

“She was supposed to be asleep.” He squatted down and opened his arms to his daughter. She happily climbed into them and he picked her up. “Again, I’m so sorry she interrupted your meal.” 

“Think nothing of it,” Pippa’s voice came from behind Hecate as she placed her hand on Hecate’s shoulder. “She’s a lovely child and very polite.” 

“Thank you,” Alejandro said. “If you’ll excuse me, ma’am, I need to get her back to my office.”

Hecate inclined her head. “As you say.” She turned to Pippa and escorted her from the room.

Pippa smiled up at Hecate as they re-entered the dining room. “Well she was adorable,” she said as she took her seat again.

“I suppose she was,” Hecate conceded. Still, she was glad that the only children in her future would be Mildred’s many, many years from then. 

“Shall we resume our dinner?” Pippa asked. She was still in good cheer. 

“Yes, I believe we shall.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pippa walked briskly through the halls of the palace on her way to Hecate's office. She was supposed to be in her office all day, but really, who could sit inside when the weather was so pleasant? So instead of the planning she should have been doing, that she would certainly be doing later, she was at the palace to convince Hecate to abandon her own afternoon plans and go on a picnic with her. Pippa tapped on Hecate's office door but didn't bother to wait for a response before she opened it. 

"Has something gone wrong, Ada?" Hecate asked without turning around. Pippa took the opportunity to sneak forward and put her hands over Hecate's eyes. "Guess who," she whispered into Hecate's ear. She felt the smile that lifted Hecate's cheeks under her hands. 

"Pippa," Hecate said as she turned in her chair as Pippa dropped her hands. "I thought you were busy this afternoon." She knew if Pippa weren't busy, she'd be floating around the palace somewhere entertaining herself while she waited for Hecate to be free. Pippa slipped onto Hecate's lap and looped her arms around her neck. 

"My schedule suddenly cleared up," Pippa offered by way of explanation. She leaned in for an easily granted kiss. "I was hoping your schedule might open up as well." Pippa gave Hecate her most endearing look. 

"I really shouldn't," Hecate said but she was already turning away from her work. "What did you have in mind?"

"Mmm," Pippa hummed, "the kitchens are preparing a lovely picnic for us. I thought we might go out into the gardens and enjoy the spring weather." 

"You’re very sure of yourself, having a picnic made up before I'd even said yes." Hecate smiled anyway. There was no question that she'd be joining Pippa for her picnic. 

"If you hadn't said yes, I'd have simply enjoyed the picnic on my own, but we both know you can't say no to me when I really want something. And I really want this." Pippa nuzzled in against Hecate's nose and cheek, cupping Hecate's face in her hands and pulling her in for another kiss.

There was a knock on the door and Pippa hopped off of Hecate's lap and leaned against the desk instead. 

"Come in," Pippa called out. The door opened to reveal a staff member. "Miss Pentangle, your picnic is ready and on the south lawn." 

"Wonderful," Pippa clapped her hands together then she offered one of them to Hecate. "Thank you, Mr. Tobias." Tobias half bowed and disappeared back into the hallway. Hecate took Pippa's offered hand and stood. 

"We cannot tell Ada about this," Hecate said. 

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I'm not sure if she works for you or you work for her." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Hecate replied. She took Pippa's hand as they left her office and headed down the hallway that would lead them to the gardens. A staff member had just opened the door for them when a, "Your Majesty," rang out down the hallway. Pippa's shoulders fell as Hecate turned around. 

"Miss Cackle," Hecate barely hid a grimace. 

"Have you finished signing those declarations?" Ada asked. 

"Not yet," Hecate replied. "I was just taking a short break to walk Pippa to the gardens before I started on the second half of the stack." She squeezed Pippa's hand in apology. 

"Of course." Ada smiled at Hecate, seemingly none the wiser about Hecate's lie but there was a twinkle in her eye that told Hecate she wasn't being as circumspect as she thought she was. 

"Excuse us for a moment." Hecate turned away from Ada and walked Pippa outside. 

"I suppose I'm having my picnic alone after all," Pippa pouted. 

"I'm sorry." Hecate lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Pippa's fingers. "Are you staying for dinner?" 

"Of course," Pippa smiled. "Let me know when you've finished with your declarations and I'll come back inside." 

Hecate leaned in for one last kiss. "I will." She sighed as she dropped Pippa's hand and turned to go back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Millie walked through the halls of the palace. She was supposed to be taking dancing lessons, real ones, from an actual instructor but he was late and she was bored, so she went to look for something to entertain herself instead. The palace was big. Sometimes just wandering around proved interesting and as long as she didn't touch anything, Aunt Hecate was far more tolerant of it this summer than she had been the previous one. One of the staff members would alert her if the instructor showed up anyway. If Aunt Hecate found out he was late, Millie had a feeling he wouldn't be her dance instructor for very long anyway. 

She heard familiar laughter up ahead and picked up her pace. Seeing Miss Pentangle was always awesome and Millie loved that she was around even more this summer than had been the last. She supposed that was because she and Aunt Hecate were engaged now. 

Millie was just coming around the corner when she caught sight of Miss Pentangle's trademark pink skirt. Just as Miss Pentangle and Aunt Hecate came into view, Millie knew she should turn around. She also knew she didn’t have time. Miss Pentangle was curled in Aunt Hecate’s arm and their faces were very close together. Mildred got the impression that they had just been kissing before her footsteps interrupted them. Miss Pentangle sighed lightly but had a smile on her face as she turned toward Millie. 

“Hello, Miss Pentangle,” Millie said as she looked up at the two women. 

“Hello, Mildred,” Pippa opened up her arms for a hug which Millie quickly stepped into. Hugging Miss Pentangle was different from hugging her mum, but it still made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She didn’t know what hugging Aunt Hecate was like. She hadn’t gotten up the courage to try it yet. 

“Are you supposed to be in a dancing lesson right now?” Aunt Hecate asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

“Mr. Kimbrell is late,” Mildred said as she shrugged. “I decided to go looking for Tabby.” It wasn’t exactly true but it was likely she’d run across the cat at some point during her ramblings. She was still amazed both her mum and Aunt Hecate has agreed to let her have a cat but she hadn’t questioned it too hard. 

“Mmm.” Aunt Hecate drummed her fingers against her arm. “I suppose I shall have to have a talk with him about punctuality.” 

Mildred did not want to be in his shoes when that talk happened. 

“Why don’t you let me do that?” Miss Pentangle asked as she rubbed Aunt Hecate’s upper arm. This time Aunt Hecate raised both of her eyebrows as she and Miss Pentangle seemed to have a conversation without actually speaking.

“Fine,” Aunt Hecate said. 

Just then a staff member appeared in the hallway. She curtsied to the queen. “Your Majesty, Princess Mildred’s dance instructor has arrived.” 

“Thank you,” Hecate nodded. She turned to Miss Pentangle. “Well, you wanted to deal with him.” 

“And I shall.” Miss Pentangle placed a light kiss on Aunt Hecate’s lips before she held a hand out to Millie. “Let’s go get this taken care of.”

“Right,” Millie said as she took Pippa’s hand. She had a feeling this conversation would be fun to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

Julie rubbed her forehead as she stopped before the closed door to the dining room. Normally someone would open the door for her but today it stayed resolutely shut. She looked over at Mrs. Dawson, the staff member stationed by the door that day. Mrs. Dawson looked back then looked toward the door, then looked back at Julie. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Julie muttered. Mrs. Dawson blinked. “Well then. Once more unto the breach.” Julie reached for the door handle that Mrs. Dawson wouldn’t touch and loudly opened the door. She wanted to make sure the occupants of the room knew she was there. She had already seen more than she wanted to know about Hecate and Pippa’s relationship. 

As soon as the doors opened she saw a flurry of movement, though Pippa was still seated on Hecate’s lap when the tempest ended. Julie rolled her eyes. 

“You know, when I was helping you two get back together, I didn’t think I would have to deal with this. I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with this until Millie was a teenager. And no, she isn’t interested in boys yet. Or girls.” Julie paused as she walked around the table to take her customary seat. Before Hecate or Pippa could get a word in, she continued. “Also, I don’t appreciate being reminded of how very single I am, thank you very much.”

“I apologize,” Hecate said as Pippa tried to discreetly fix her own lipstick. She wasn’t particularly succeeding at being subtle. She stood up from Hecate’s lap and moved to her seat. 

“You know, we could probably do something about you being single. There’s got to be a slew of eligible earls or barons out there we could set you up with,” Pippa enthused. 

“No thank you. I’d much rather date someone normal.” Julie gave Hecate a look that communicated just how normal Julie thought the queen was. Pippa just laughed. 

“I know plenty of normal men,” she offered. “Just say the word.” 

Julie shot Pippa an exasperated look. “You’re not going to distract me from that little scene I just witnessed.”

“Oh, please don’t be cross.” Pippa looked at Julie imploringly. 

Julie waved her off. “I’m not really. The two of you are just ridiculous. You know you have rooms just through those doors.” She gestured behind them. “Maybe next time you could find them.” 

“We will,” Hecate finally interjected herself into the conversation. “If we might begin dinner now?”


	5. Chapter 5

Pippa arched forward against Hecate’s body pressing their breasts together. She pulled Hecate closer with arms she had wrapped around Hecate’s waist. “Hecate,” she breathed out. 

“We are in the stables,” Hecate protested but it rang false as Hecate was currently nibbling her way up Pippa’s neck, and trapping her between her body and the half wall of the stall next to the cross ties. 

“It’s nearly midnight. You sent away the last of the grooms.” Pippa gasped as Hecate’s teeth hit a particularly sensitive spot. She clutched at Hecate’s back, her nail digging into Hecate’s riding jacket. Meanwhile, Hecate was already in the process of unbuttoning Pippa’s jacket. 

“We’re going to get caught,” Hecate said as she cupped one of Pippa’s breasts through her shirt and bra. Pippa exhaled heavily and drug Hecate’s mouth up to her own where she could kiss her. 

“Stop taking,” Pippa ordered. She buried her hands in Hecate’s hair. She forcefully pushed her center against Hecate’s thigh and shuddered. She would take care of things herself if Hecate didn’t get with the program. She was just about to say something when she felt a hard shove against the back of her head. She stumbled forward into Hecate. 

“What…?” Hecate looked up to see why Pippa had moved. She met the eye of the large draft horse that occupied the stall they were currently pressed up against. The horse shook out his head as Pippa whined in frustration. She thumped back against the wall only to have the horse nuzzle against her head again. 

“Ugh,” Pippa said before she sighed and dropped her arms from where they were embracing Hecate. “I don’t suppose we can just give him a peppermint and he’ll go away?” 

“I suspect not.” Hecate pursed her lips. Still, she reached into her pocket for a peppermint and started unwrapping it. She placed it in her palm and allowed the horse to lip it out. 

“Well, that settles it,” Pippa said. “You’re not touching me with that hand until you’ve washed it.”

Hecate dropped her head to Pippa’s shoulder and sighed. “Let’s go inside then.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hecate sighed as she started rubbing moisturizing cream into her hands. It had been a long week and it seemed like every time she managed to get Pippa alone, something interrupted them. Well, tonight they were finally back in Hecate’s room and neither of them had anywhere to be the next morning. Pippa was already sitting up in bed reading as she waited for Hecate to join her. Hecate pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Pippa set her book aside, rolled toward Hecate and draped her arm over Hecate’s waist. 

“Is it just me or does it feel like forever since we’ve gotten to be alone?” Pippa asked. She nuzzled against Hecate’s shoulder. 

“That’s because it has been,” Hecate replied. She reached over and ran her hand through Pippa’s hair then she pressed her nose into the top of Pippa’s head, dropping a kiss there. Pippa sighed in contentment. 

“I love you,” Pippa said. “Sometimes I hate how busy you are, but I love you.” 

Hecate kissed the top of Pippa’s head again. “You’re almost as busy as I am.” 

“Mmm, I suppose.”

Hecate ran her fingers over Pippa’s arm where it was wrapped around her waist. Pippa tightened her grip but she yawned at the same time. 

“Noooo,” Pippa whined and pouted. She closed her eyes. “I’m not tired. I promise I’m not tired.” 

Hecate gently tilted Pippa’s head up and placed a kiss on Pippa’s lips. “We both know that once you start yawning you aren’t going to stop until you’ve gotten some sleep.”

Pippa huffed. “That doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” She really was tired though and having Hecate next to her in bed finally allowed her to relax enough to feel it. 

“Go to sleep, Pippa,” Hecate said. “We’ll have all morning.” She reached over and turned out her light. 

“Mmhmm,” Pippa replied. She turned out her own light and snuggled close once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
